Spin Fly
Spin Fly is the 14th episode of Endurance: Tehachapi. Overview Two teams have made it to the final day, but now they will go head to head as they compete for the remaining pieces. In this mission both teams will fly high, but only one can win an advantage and move one step closer to winning it all! Summary It’s the last day on Endurance: Tehachapi and it’s down to the final two teams - Purple and Red. Before the day is over, one team will be crowned Endurance Champion. JD joins Daniela, Jonathan, Erika and Franke for their last morning chat and tells them that they will have to compete for the six pieces Green had left behind, plus the Friendship piece in their final mission. Erika gets to read the letter that Green left behind. The letter says that Endurance changed their lives in many different ways with the partnership and friendship that they had with Red and Purple. J.D. stresses the part where Isaac and Jeszie say "all four of you have proved to us that if you look beyond the wants of yourself, you can accomplish absolutely anything you put your mind down to." J.D .thinks that says alot about what the Green team was able to do. Erika said that when you live out with the others you find that you take alot for granted in your real life and that you have to rely on strangers that become lifelong friends. JD also has a little surprise for the teams – five poles are on the beach representing the teams that have already been eliminated: Gray, Yellow, Orange, Blue and Green. JD tells them that they will have some time to decorate these poles as a memorial to their friends before they face-off in the final competition. Though Red and Purple are excited about remembering their friends, but they can’t stop thinking about those seven critical Pyramid Pieces up for grabs. Jonathan, Daniela, Erika and Franke head down to the five poles and decorate them. They paint the names of the players on their respective team-colored pole, as well as something memorable about that person. For the Blue team, they put Georgia on it in honor of their southerness. Franke knew that Shea was going to be hilarious and says that he really misses him. They forget to put Amelia's name on the pole until Jonathan notices it and then puts the name on the pole in smaller letters. Franke put Tenacious on Yellow's pole because Chris always yelled that out. Erika said that for Chris being only 12 and just out of sixth grade that he was amazingly strong. Callie just looked like she was built to be strong. Jonathan tried to write wow on the Green pole because that was what Isaac said all the way. Jonathan just wrote it as "wo." Jonathan said that it is very quiet without Isaac and Jeszie because they were both very vocal. After they finish decorating the poles it is time for Red and Purple to face off in the final mission. When the two teams meet JD near the lake they encounter the most interesting challenge yet: Spin Fly. In this mission each team member is harnessed to opposite ends of a giant spinning bar, feet dangling high above the ground. At one end is a platform that the players run onto to propel themselves forward to the other end where there are seven Pyramid Pieces laid out in boxes. As the players spin, they will have to grab a bag and try tossing it into the boxes with the pieces in them. If their bag lands in the box, they win that piece. The game is over when all seven pieces have been claimed. The game begins and the players quickly discover that this is not an easy challenge. Ultimately, Purple wins pieces four and Red wins three! The two teams will go into the Finals virtually neck and neck; Purple with six pieces and Red with seven. The Red Team has a one-piece lead going into the final competition at the Temple of Fate, which doesn’t allow much room for mistakes. But, the Purple Team has faith that one piece doesn’t make that much of a difference and that they can still win the championship! Game Play Going into Final Temple Mission In Spin Fly, both players on a harness, and one teammate has to run on a wooden platform as fast as possible to spin their teammate in a circle. Meanwhile, they can also grab sandbags and throw them at boxes with a pyramid piece inside them. If a team member's sandbag goes in, then they get that piece. Production Notes Quotes: *'Daniela: '"Did I get paint on my face?" **'Jonathan: '"Yes." **'Franke: '"It looks beautiful, keep it there." *'Franke: '"Do not mess with the amazingness of the artist." *'Jonathan: '"Y'all. and Amelia both said, 'y'all'". **'Franke: '"So Southern it hurts." *'Daniela: '"I think we proved everybody wrong. I definitely know how everybody thought we were the weakest team when we were all here. Being in the final two and winning so many missions people can't be like they're not strong." *'Franke: '"There's one more mission; I hope I ''can win this for the Red Team." *'J.D.': "Here they are: the final two teams, before the final challenge, before the final Temple tonight, when one team will become Endurance Champions." *'Franke: '"I just jammed my feet." *'Jonathan: '"I'm on fire!" **'J.D.: '"Jonathan is on fire now!" *'Jonathan: '"Thank you everyone!" *'J.D.: '"Purple got another one: four for Purple, two for Red with one piece left." **'Franke: '"WHAT?!" **'Jonathan: '"Yeah, that's right!" *'Franke: '"That was exhilarating. But painful." *'Jonathan: '"You know I'm coming for you Franke. Do you know why? I'll show you why." ''(races ahead of Franke) **'Franke: '"NOOOOO! Curse you Jon!" *'Jonathan: '"That game was so fun; I wish we could do it for the heck of it." Trivia *This mission was #3 on the Top Ten Games list from the first four seasons. It was also the only final mission to make it on the list. *First time that the last remaining pyramid piece is put in play during the final mission. Episode Links *Endurance: Tehachapi - Spin Fly on YouTube (full episode) Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 episodes Category:Final Missions